


Date with Death

by Enigel



Category: Good Omens - Gaiman & Pratchett, The Sandman
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-19
Updated: 2004-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Read Louise's gorgeous reply drabble, <a href="http://louiselux.livejournal.com/185849.html">Sex and death</a>!</p></blockquote>





	Date with Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [louise_lux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louise_lux/gifts).



"Come on, brother, just this time..."

He sighed and shook his hooded head.

"You know it's against the rules."

"Screw the rules!"

"And you were always the responsible one... Why do you need to know anyway?"

She smiled coyly, in a way he hadn't seen her in millenniums.

"I have a date."

The same millenniums of habit helped Destiny not drop his book.

"A... You? With..."

"Oh, just a young demon from Earth," Death said while trying to look innocent. "So? Will you tell me?"

"I will tell you something - I think you have finally fallen prey to our younger sibling's machinations, sister."

"Oh shush, you know Desire has no power over me."

"I was thinking of our youngest sister, as a matter of fact."

Not many people could say they've been treated to a sight of a pouting Death, but then, he wasn't just any people. He sighed again.

"Tomorrow you'll be rather busy, but the following two days are just _peachy_, to use your words."

A cheerily smiling Death was quite the rewarding sight. "I knew you'd understand! Thanks bro," she chirped and blew him a kiss while storming out of the room.

"It's never too late to amuse Delirium, is it?"

The book kept its dignified silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Read Louise's gorgeous reply drabble, [Sex and death](http://louiselux.livejournal.com/185849.html)!


End file.
